The Best of Friends
by ElleKoneko
Summary: Matt thinks Mello has nothing worth living for so he sets out on a mission to find something... Without Mello's consent of course. My contribution to easter fics because there are clearly not enough C:


**Mello – Easter eggs – Wammy's house – Matt – friendship – gaming – chocolate – obsession – factory**

**Above you can see my idea of a plan. I pick my main character then type random words until inspiration comes. I suggest you try it because sometimes they can become really funny... on the other hand they can be stupid and maybe mean nothing to the story. It can be nice to compare afterwards though.**

**Anyway, This is my fic for easter since it's tomorrow? (i don't actually know the date currently... i don't even know the day.) but yeah, i've never written Matt and Mello before so i thought i'd try something knew. I also tried a different take on them but i still think it adds up.**

* * *

><p>Mello hadn't always been interested in chocolate. It took one very special person to make it that way.<p>

"Mello... do you know what day it is?" Matt asked hopefully.

"No... Should I?" Mello replied.

Matt thought for a second. 'Should the date be important to Mello? I mean, he has nothing unique about him. I have my games, Near has his toys but Mello... Mello has nothing.'

"I can make this date important" Matt said, beaming from ear to ear.

Mello scoffed "I'd like to see you try!"

As quick as lightening, Matt grabbed Mello's hand and dragged him towards the nearest exit from Wammy's.

The pair calmed their pace and after a long walk they stopped dead in front of the weirdest looking shop Mello had ever seen.

The shop was pink in colour. The windows were dusted in pink glitter dust and curtains in the same girly colour hung from the top of the window. The display was specially decorated for the time of year with chocolate eggs and rabbits.

Mello looked on with disgust at the shop. If Matt didn't look feminine before, he certainly did now!

"Off you go..." Matt encouraged.

"What?" Mello asked.

"You're going in... its chocolate tasting"

"But I don't like chocolate"

"How do you know?" Matt challenged "you've never tried it"

Before Mello could reply, Matt opened the door and pushed him inside. He knew that Mello wouldn't kick off if there were other people around watching his every move.

The pair wandered in shyly. Everyone turned their gaze towards them, watching their actions curiously. Matt could see that Mello was slightly distressed about the whole situation so he slid his fingers with his partner in crimes. Mello gasped and looked in Matt's direction questioningly. Matt shot an amused smile back and looked back towards to crowd of people who had got down to business of chocolate tasting.

There were 6 people all together including Matt and Mello. The other four were in couples which made the pair stand out as clear as day.

As they all sat at the table, Matt kept a firm grip on Mello's hand for support. Mello listened to the information the guide told him carefully, soaking up every word. Matt chuckled to himself quietly.

Small pieces of dark, milk and white chocolate were handed around the table and Mello glared at the pieces in front of him. Matt noticed that as everyone else tried the chocolate, Mello refused. He just sat and watched everyone around him. Matt picked the milk chocolate up and looked at it in thought.

"Not trying any, Mello?" He questioned.

"No..."

Matt pinched Mello's cheek and waited for him to protest. Knowing Mello as he does, Mello protested soon enough and Matt put the chocolate into his complaining mouth.

Mello's face threw out many emotions from anger to sadness and guilt before finally settling on confusion.

"That..." He tried to explain but found it hard to grasp the words.

He thought for a moment before choosing a selection.

"That was the best thing I've ever tasted"

Matt laughed heartily at Mello's words.

"So that means you like it which results in me being right and you being wrong... again"

Mello smirked.

Later on, after the rest of the chocolate tasting session the pair left the shop; Mello having spent a lot of money on his new found obsession.

They began to walk and Matt pulled his Nintendo DS from his jacket pocket and began to play game after game. Mello soon got annoyed with being ignored and snatched the DS from Matt's hands.

"Hey! I was on the last level!" Matt protested weakly.

"Yeah and you're ignoring the most important thing in your life" A sarcastic voice had never being given to Mello. Everything he said sounded as though he really meant it hereby making him feel the need to prove his spoken words.

"Oh, really? What would that be?" Matt asked, still concentrating on the stolen DS in Mello's hand. If anything were to happen to his baby, he'd never sleep again!

Mello rolled his eyes. He could clearly see Matt eyeing up his DS. He chose to distract him the only way he knew how. Mello gave Matt a chocolaty kiss on his cheek, hoping to shock him enough to leave the DS out of their conversation. Matt caught on to Mello's distraction and had a tactic of his own. He captured Mello's lips in a breathtaking kiss that Mello certainly wasn't expecting.

Just as Mello began to get into it, Matt pulled away suddenly. He chuckled at the now blushing Mello and took his DS back.

"Hey, Matt... Before you begin playing again I just wanna say something"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you..."

Matt chuckled again.

"No problem, Mello"

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah, tell me what you think or link me to your easter fics... maybe even let me know about a funny story that happened to you over easter. i honestly would love to know... (it's all good, i wasn't born with a sarcastic voice c:)<strong>


End file.
